Just One Night
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [Canon/semi-canon] Malam ini, Sakura akan menyerahkan diri  seutuhnya pada lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Malam ini, hanya satu malam saja biarkan ia menyerahkan diri pada lelaki itu/"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah?  Bisakah aku mendengar ungkapan cinta darimu, sekali saja?"/"Maaf."/ Spesial buat ultah Papa Sasuke besok :D RnR? [Dark fic]


**Jika saja** _ **aku**_ **memiliki kesempatan satu malam saja untuk bersamamu,**

 _"Ikutlah denganku,"_

 _"Sasuke-kun …,"_

 _"Hn."_

 _ **Aku**_ **ingin terlelap damai mabuk bersama aroma manismu.**

 _"Hanya untuk satu malam."_

 _"Sasuke-kun … aku,"_

 _"Hn, jika kau tidak bisa—"_

 _"Aku ikut!"_

 _ **Aku**_ **selalu membayangkan malam ini terjadi, mengarungi sebuah petualangan bersamamu, melupakan sejenak kenyataan yang ada karena** _ **semua ini**_ **adalah mimpi yang selalu menemani tidurku selama ini.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Just One Night**

 _A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki_

Warn: Canon setting/Semi canon, OOC, Typo, etc.

Rate : **M** for mature content implisit.

.

 _ **Oneshoot special for**_ _ **Uchiha Sasuke's birthday!**_

 **.**

* * *

Cahaya rembulan menjadi pemandu mereka di tengah kegelapan malam itu di jalan setapak dengan pohon besar yang tumbuh di sisiannya. Walau remang-remang, mengingat mereka kini tengah berjalan berdua di tengah-tengah hutan, salah satu di antara mereka terlihat menatap sendu pada teman seperjalanannya.

Ia berjalan di belakang _orang itu._ Selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu. Ia tak pernah bisa jalan beriringan dengan orang itu. Ia selalu berdiri di belakangnya. Selalu punggung orang itu yang ia lihat. Rasa sesak di dadanya kembali terasa perih mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian di mana indra frasanya hilang.

" Kau yakin?" salah satu di antara mereka, lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke—sang mantan _Nuke-nin_ , memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak mereka menghabisi para penyusup yang hendak memasuki pemukiman desa Konohagakure di perbatasan desa. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa hatinya berkata jika Sakura harus benar-benar yakin atas keputusannya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Sakura menyesal nantinya.

Sakura mengerti apa maksud yang ingin diutarakan Sasuke padanya. Ia malah bingung mengapa Sasuke menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang menghampirinya? Memintanya ikut hanya untuk malam ini saja? Dengan dalih yang diberikannya pada Hokage bahwa dia membutuhkannya untuk meracuni para penyusup itu dengan kemampuan medisnya? Sakura pun menyetujui ajakan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang karena ini 'lah yang ingin dilakukannya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah meragukannya. Inilah hal yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan. Dan ini 'lah kesempatannya.

Sakura menutup matanya sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku yakin." Jawabnya kemudian. Ia tahu, hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi Sakura benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan hal tersebut untuk tak terjadi malam ini.

 _Biarkanlah hanya untuk malam ini saja._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika markas Orochimaru yang baru telah terlihat di depan mata. Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura datar. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan apa yang Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menuntun tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sakura bergetar sehingga dirinya mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, dan melihat wanita itu berkali-kali menghembuskan napas lewat mulutnya. _Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar gugup_ , pikirnya.

"Ini adalah markas baru milik Orochimaru," Sasuke berucap tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, "tempat di mana aku istirahat sesaat setelah berjaga di perbatasan desa."

Sakura menelan salivanya gugup. "Begitu ya?"

"Hn,"

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka sampai mereka tiba di mulut gua, di mana itu adalah pintu masuk markas Orochimaru. Sakura mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu ketika mereka telah memasuki markas. "Apa kau tinggal di sini … sendiri?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari tak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Tidak," Sasuke masih setia menuntun Sakura menuju kamarnya. "Ada Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin menemaniku di sini. Sesekali Orochimaru juga berkunjung ke sini."

Tatapan mata Sakura menyendu. "Karin ya?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Apa pun yang kaupikirkan, itu tidak benar. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik padanya." Wajah Sakura merona ketika Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Lelaki itu segera mendorong pintu kamar miliknya dan membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke dalamnya juga. Sakura terlihat sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan cara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ini. Sasuke memperhatikan wanita itu dari ujung matanya, dengan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

" Kau mau mandi dulu?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memandangi ruangan yang saat ini mereka tempati. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, merasa gugup dengan suasana yang tak biasa seperti ini. Apalagi karena ia berdekatan dengan satu-satunya lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya. "Mandi?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "Di air terjun tepat berada di belakang markas ini."

Wanita itu melirik pakaiannya yang masih bersih, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sasuke. _**[*]**_ _Poncho_ yang dikenakan lelaki itu terlihat kotor oleh beberapa bercak darah. Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung iris berbeda netra Sasuke dalam, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau saja. Sepertinya kau yang lebih membutuhkannya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu lain di ruangan ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mungkin itu pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan air terjun yang Sasuke maksud.

Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang, menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit-langit kamar karena merasakan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

 _Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi?_

Beberapa menit seperti itu hingga suara gesekan pintu terbuka menyadarkannya. Sakura kini menyadari jika ia tidak bisa menarik dirinya lagi.

 _Malam ini, Sakura akan menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Malam ini, hanya satu malam saja biarkan ia menyerahkan diri pada lelaki itu_

.

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari wanita yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sejak ia selesai dengan acara mandinya. Wanita itu tetap bersikap seperti tadi, membuat Sasuke tak tega untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapnya. Namun, entah mengapa hanya melihat Sakura duduk di atas ranjangnya saja sudah membuat sesuatu yang berada di pangkal pahanya menegang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu ia berjongkok. Menyentuh kedua lutut wanita itu dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka sesaat setelah mantan murid Orochimaru itu berhasil menahan keinginannya untuk segera meniduri wanita itu di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke melihat mata Sakura mengerjap karena menyadari jarak mereka berdua yang terlampau dekat. Sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan kedua jarinya. " Kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang, jika kau mau."

Sakura merasakan ada ketulusan di balik ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya tak mau Sakura bertindak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, tetapi Sakura tak berniat sedikit pun untuk berhenti. Apalagi, dengan keadaan Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggulnya saja dan dengan rambutnya yang basah, membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Tidak. Lakukanlah Sasuke- _kun_ …," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku milikmu, hanya untuk malam ini," nada tegas yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura tak sedikit pun menyiratkan keraguan atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Seyakin itu, 'kah? Mengapa wanita ini begitu bodoh? Mengapa sebegitu mudahnya wanita ini mengizinkan seseorang yang telah hampir membunuhnya berkali-kali itu untuk menyentuhnya?

Sasuke menurunkan kedua jarinya dari dahi Sakura dan tersenyum muram. " Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

" Jika aku mengatakan karena aku _selalu_ mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" Sakura kembali tersenyum lembut, "aku milikmu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke seolah merasakan hantaman keras tepat di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya pening karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Mati-matian Uchiha terakhir itu menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaannya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Tetapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya merasakan perih di ulu hatinya.

"Tapi kau sudah …,"

Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke, tanpa menggerakkannya. Hati Sasuke mengerang ketika sesuatu yang ranum itu menempel di bibirnya.

Sakura menjauhkan kontak fisik di antara mereka berdua beberapa menit kemudian. Ia tak merasakan sejak kapan bulir-bulir air mata yang bening merembes menuju pipi mulusnya. Sakura mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dan berbisik lirih untuk meyakinkan orang yang berada di hadapannya itu. "Lakukanlah. Kumohon," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Kali ini saja, kabulkan keinginanku, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menyalurkan semua rasa yang dirinya miliki untuk Sakura dengan membelai pipi wanita itu lembut, dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah karena air mata.

Dibaringkannya Sakura di ranjang miliknya, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. Sakura terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, dan hanya terdiam saat Sasuke membenarkan letak bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan jarak dari wajah mereka berdua dengan gerakan lambat, mengizinkan Sakura jika memang ia menginginkan malam ini berakhir dengan cepat. Namun Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan sepenuh cinta, membuat Sasuke terbuai dan benar-benar memangkas jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Dilumatnya bibir wanita itu yang menimbulkan sensasi kenyal gurih dan dingin secara bersamaan. Rasanya sangat memabukkan, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika hanya dengan sebuah ciuman saja bisa membuat dirinya lupa daratan seperti ini.

Bibir penuh Sasuke dengan lincah memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang masih mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya bersikap pasif dan menerima apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Saat ini jantungnya benar-benar bekerja jauh lebih berat dari biasanya, tetapi di sisi lain sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya mulai terasa ketika Sasuke meliukkan lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya, menyusuri rongga mulut hingga deretan gigi rapinya.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua saat mereka benar-benar sudah kehabisan napas. Sekali lagi, ia memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya itu, dibalas Sakura dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke …,"

Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu berkali-kali sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke yang memanjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya yang terdapat manik _rennengan_. Sakura mengelus poni Sasuke dan merapikannya ke belakang hingga sepasang mata berbeda netra itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Dari mata Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan mata tajam namun lembut itu menemukan jawabannya, yang mungkin hanya sebuah khayalannya saja.

 _Sasuke mencintainya. Benarkah?_

Sasuke membungkam bibir wanita yang selalu mengatakan kata yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berkutik lagi seraya mengerang pelan. Ia tak ingin Sakura menyadarinya, menyadari perasaannya dan di otaknya sekarang Sasuke berpikir lebih baik menuruti semua keinginan wanita itu yang ingin membuat sebuah kenangan manis bersamanya. Lari sejenak dari kenyataan yang ada.

Sasuke mengulangi gerakannya seperti tadi, melumat bibir wanita itu dengan lembut, membiarkan Sakura menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Di sela ciuman itu, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari atas ranjang yang ditidurinya dan menurunkan resleting dari baju merah yang dipakai Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke melorotkan baju itu sampai lepas.

Sakura yang menyadari jika Sasuke sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya, memejamkan matanya lebih erat, mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, menyusuri dahi indah Sakura dan mendaratkan bibirnya di satu persatu kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup, lalu terus turun ke bawah mengecup setiap senti pipi putih merona milik wanitanya, kemudian beralih lagi ke bibir wanita itu, memberikan ciuman kilat.

Tidak sampai di sana, bibir Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura yang jenjang, mengesap, melumat, dan menggigitinya hingga ada bercak kemerahan di sana. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghalau agar tidak akan keluar suara aneh dari mulutnya.

" _Emmmhhhh_!"

Lenguhan itu tak bisa dikendalikan lagi oleh wanita itu seiring dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang semakin agresif padanya. Sasuke mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Sakura, dan hisapannya di leher wanita itu semakin menjadi. Anehnya, walau dengan satu tangan, Sasuke telah berhasil membuat Sakura kewalahan dengan perlakuannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mulai melepas simpul yang melingkar di bagian pinggang handuk yang Sasuke kenakan. Setelah kain tersebut lepas, wanita itu pun membelai dada bidang Sasuke yang sudah tak tertutup apa pun, sesekali mencengkeramnya apabila sentuhan Sasuke semakin intim di titik sensitifnya. Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik celana pendek yang dipakai Sasuke.

.

Sakura melenguh ketika bibir Sasuke menemukan puncak dari bukit indah miliknya. Sasuke mengulum benda itu, serta menggigit dan melahapnya penuh semangat, membuat selangkangan Sakura semakin basah.

" _Ouhn_! S-Sasuke- _kunhh_ …,"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang bermandikan peluh, menatap wajah cantik wanita yang selama ini selalu memenuhi setiap bunga tidurnya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, sebelum kemudian menatap lagi mata hijau bening wanita itu, meminta persetujuan padanya.

 _Sakura tulus mencintainya. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu._

Sakura menarik tengkuk Sasuke, seakan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah siap akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya dan mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka sepelan mungkin, tak mau jika wanitanya tersakiti. Saat setengahnya sudah masuk, Sasuke mencabut kembali kejantanannya yang sudah masuk di tubuh Sakura sampai ujungnya, dan tak lama ia menghentakkan kembali benda tumpul itu, menyatukan pusat tubuh mereka berdua dalam satu hentakan.

 _Blesssh_!

Wanita itu merasakan sedikit perih di organ sensitifnya. Sakura melampiaskan rasa perihnya dengan mencengkeram kain sprei dengan kedua tangannya. Ia harus tegar. Ini semua keinginannya sendiri.

" _Ahhh_ …,"

Akhirnya semua ini terjadi. Sakura tahu, rasanya tidak benar ketika ia bahagia karena tidur bersama seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki ikatan apa pun dengannya. Namun tetap saja, hatinya tak dapat dibohongi. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Lelaki itu mengelus pipi Sakura, sambil terus memperhatikan wanita itu. Sasuke akhirnya menggerakkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di antara lipatan sempit nan basah milik Sakura yang membungkusnya rapat dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa— _setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-empat beberapa tahun silam_ —untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tak menindih wanita itu.

Sasuke sedikit mencengkeram bantal di sisi wajah Sakura dengan wajah mengeras ketika merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dan diremas oleh dinding lubang sempit namun lembut bagai sutra milik wanita yang berada di bawahnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak terkira. Apalagi ditambah benturan alat kelamin mereka berdua yang semakin cepat, semakin menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

" _Ahhh … ohhhh… engggghhh, emhhh_! S-Sasukehh … Sasuke- _kunhhh_!"

"Ya, terus panggil namaku, Sakurahh! _Ergh_!"

Desahan-desahan keduanya saling bersahutan, seiring dengan gerakan berlawanan dari tubuh mereka yang semakin menggila. Sakura mengaitkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke, membuat benda keras milik Sasuke semakin dalam menyentuh titik rangsangnya. Mereka terus bergerak liar di atas ranjang yang berdecit mengerikan untuk mengejar pencapaian mereka. _Hingga…_

" _Ahhhhh_ —!"

Lenguhan panjang menandakan mereka sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Mereka berdua menikmati saat-saat tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Hangat. Pusat tubuh keduanya dipenuhi dengan cairan cinta mereka, hasil dari pergumulan yang mereka lakukan.

Entah mengapa, Sakura sangat berharap salah satu makhluk kecil yang berasal dari cairan Sasuke bisa tumbuh berkembang di rahimnya.

Sasuke melepaskan kontak di antara keduanya, dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di sisi yang lain. Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sasuke, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu. Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, dan membiarkan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke, mendengarkan detak jantung lelaki itu yang berdegup lebih cepat dari ukuran normal.

Dengan cepat air mata menetes, menuruni pipinya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Sakura malah lebih mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke, membuat cairan asin itu membasahi kulit lelakinya. Sakura berucap lirih sebelum alam bawah sadar memanggilnya untuk larut dalam tidur lelapnya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah? Bisakah aku mendengar ungkapan cinta darimu, sekali saja?"

.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari rambut merah muda wanita itu. Hanya malam ini, malam di mana 28 tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan, ia bisa merasakan wanita itu berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya sehingga dirinya bisa menyentuhnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa mencintai wanita itu dalam diam. Ia sudah terbiasa memendam di dalam palung hatinya yang terdalam semua perasaannya terhadap wanita itu.

Sasuke meyakini, bahwa cinta yang diberikan Sakura untuknya terlampau besar, padahal dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai wanita itu. Dirinya terlalu kotor untuk cinta tulus yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Sebelum terpengaruhi oleh temannya—Yamanaka Ino, Sakura tidak pernah mendekati dirinya dengan cara seperti yang dilakukan perempuan lain padanya. Sasuke sangat ingat, dulu ketika ia berlatih dengan Itachi di sungai, ia menyadari ada gadis kecil dengan bandana merah di kepala _pink_ -nya sering menguntitnya di balik pohon besar. Dan itu adalah Sakura. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil mengingat akan masa lalunya.

Sakura pada dasarnya adalah tipe perempuan polos yang manis, sedikit pemalu, namun tangguh dan sedikit _tsundere_. Wanita itu cukup sering melihat dirinya dari jauh, memberikan perhatian kepadanya tanpa ingin Sasuke sendiri mengetahuinya, namun Sakura tak pernah menyadari, karena wanita itu terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dirinya dari waktu ke waktu, bahwa selama ini pun Sasuke selalu menatap wanita itu diam-diam.

 _Dan hal itu terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ketika ia dalam pelarian pun, eksistensi Sakura tak pernah luput dari pantauannya._

Sasuke mengelus rambut sebahu milik wanita yang berada di dekapannya penuh kasih, melimpahkan semua kasih sayang yang teramat besar untuk wanita itu dengan sentuhan tangan lembutnya. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mencintainya. Lelaki itu tidak ingin wanitanya terluka— _lagi_ , karena berada di sisinya.

Betapa Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan semua sikap posesif yang dimilikinya untuk wanita yang ada di pelukannya ini. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cinta yang sejak lama tumbuh di hatinya. Menyingirkan sejenak egonya yang tinggi untuk mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Ia ingin melarang wanita itu pergi dari sisinya, dan melupakan dirinya. Namun rasa takut itu menang. Sasuke terlalu takut jika dirinya akan membuat wanita itu semakin terluka bila ia memilikinya. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

 _Dia hanya ingin Sakura bahagia, itu saja._

Bersamanya atau pun tidak, itu tak masalah baginya. Bukan itu yang terpenting. Sasuke mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura akan lebih bahagia bila tak bersamanya. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Seberapa keras pun ia menutupinya, akhirnya semua perasaan sakit di hatinya akan segera terbongkar.

 _Setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya._

Ini, 'kah rasanya kehilangan? Mengapa rasa sakitnya melebihi ketika seluruh keluarganya dibantai habis? Mengapa rasa sakitnya jauh terasa pedih dari ketika ia menyadari kasih sayang Itachi yang begitu besar di akhir hayatnya? Ia merasakan seluruh organnya seakan hampir tak berfungsi lagi saat mengingat dalam tempo dekat ini wanitanya itu akan berada jauh dari jarak pandangnya— _lagi_. Hatinya sakit, hancur, bahkan mungkin dirinya tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apa pun lagi sekarang.

Mengingat tentang status wanita yang sedang terlelap di dekapannya, membuat hatinya seakan ditusuk-tusuk beberapa benda tajam.

Seharusnya ia bahagia, kan? Ini 'lah yang diinginkannya. Sakura tidak akan mengganggu dirinya lagi seperti sejak di akademi. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa rasa sakit itu kembali dirasakannya? Rasanya … sakit sekali. Terlampau sakit, Sasuke bahkan tak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu, lalu menyatakan perasaannya dalam bisikan pelan, walau pun cairan asin masih mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya yang seumur hidup pernah ia rasakan. Saat ini, ia berada di dalam pelukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sejak dulu, cinta pertama dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya. Dalam hidupnya, ia hanya bisa mencintai seorang lelaki yang adalah lelaki yang juga memberikan penderitaan yang teramat sakit baginya.

Tetapi itu tak masalah baginya. Bisa melihat lelaki itu saja, walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh, bisa membuat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Kehangatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya menjalar hingga ke dalam hatinya. Ia rela mengorbankan segala yang dimilikinya hanya untuk berada di dalam pelukan lelaki ini.

Sakura menatap wajah lelaki yang sedang terhanyut dalam tidur lelapnya itu lembut penuh cinta. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat damai, seperti bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lebih kencang hanya karena mengingat bahwa pada hari ini wajah lelaki itu 'lah yang menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya.

Senyumannya terkembang tanpa ia sadari, tetapi hatinya tiba-tiba berkedut nyeri saat membayangkan fakta bahwa _bukan_ lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini 'lah yang _selalu_ menjadi seseorang yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat terbangun di pagi hari selama beberapa tahun ini. Andai lelaki yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya itu mencintainya juga, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sakura tidak mungkin menikahi _orang itu._

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar ranjang di ruangan itu berderit, menandakan ada pergerakan dari orang yang berada di dekatnya. Dia melihat lelaki itu sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan sekarang sedang mengenakan kembali satu-persatu pakaian yang tadi malam ditanggalkannya.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Sakura mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat melihat tubuh yang membelakanginya itu menjauh. Ia melilitkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk menyusul lelaki yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya itu.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap lelaki itu, mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku … _lagi_."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar bisikan lirih yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Ditambah dengan isakannya yang terdengar begitu memilukan, dan punggungnya terasa dingin karena air mata berharga yang keluar dari mata indah wanita itu.

 _Dia menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya._ _ **Lagi**_ _._

Sasuke ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sakura dalam dekapannya lagi. Ia ingin meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pergi dan akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama _hanya_ dengan wanita itu. Hatinya mengingikan demikian, tetapi otaknya berkata lain.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh tangan mungil yang sedang melingkar di perutnya, lalu menghempaskannya dengan paksa, sehingga terdengar bunyi benturan dengan lantai dingin di ruangan itu.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke desa," Sasuke berujar dingin. "Bersiaplah. Aku menuggumu di luar."

Isak tangis yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya semakin mengeras. Sasuke memperlebar langkah kakinya agar segera meninggalkan wanita itu. Cairan yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar dari iris hitamnya dan meleleh di pipinya, seiring dengan langkahnya yang membawa jaraknya dengan wanita itu semakin menjauh.

 _Lupakan aku, Uzumaki Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, wah! Kalian sudah pulang?" lelaki berjubah Hokage itu menyambut kedatangan dua orang yang disayanginya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ayo masuk!"

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan Hokage. Mereka duduk berdampingan menghadap Naruto.

"Jadi," Naruto menatap mereka berdua serius, "bagaimana dengan misi kalian tadi malam?"

"Para penyusup itu sudah kubereskan. Berkat Sakura dan racun yang dibuatnya aku bisa menuntaskannya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

 _Hn, aku sudah menuntaskan hasratku padanya, Dobe …_

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Wah, baguslah. Bukan begitu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ya, benar-benar bagus."

 _Bagus sekali. Bahkan aku menikmatinya. Maafkan aku, Naruto …_

Naruto beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. " _Otanjoubi omedetou, Teme!_ Aku memberikanmu libur satu minggu sebagai hadiah."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hn."

Naruto melirik Sakura. "Apa kau sudah memberikan hadiahmu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum tenang. "Be—"

"Dia sudah memberikannya padaku tadi malam, _Dobe_." Sela Sasuke.

 _Ya, memberikan hadiah terindah untukku. Satu malam terindah, walau hanya satu malam terindah dalam hidupku._

"Wah, benarkah? Apa yang Sakura- _chan_ berikan padamu, _Teme_! Ayo katakan padaku!" seru Naruto antusias.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu!" decih Sasuke kesal.

"Oi! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Hn, tidak!"

"Oh, ayolah, _Teme_!"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Jahat!"

Sementara Naruto sibuk adu mulut dengan Sasuke, Sakura yang sedari tadi diam itu menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya dengan sendu. _Hingga …_

 _BRAK!_

Pintu ruangan hokage terbuka kasar oleh seorang bocah laki-laku berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut pirang _spike_ dan mata hijau cerahnya.

" _TOU-CHAN_ —eh? _KAA-CHAN!_ " Bocah itu berlari ke arah satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu dengan wajah berbinar.

Sakura segera menggendong bocah itu dan mencium pipinya gemas. " _Ohayou_... Rihito- _kun_ ," ujarnya lembut.

"Kapan _Kaa-chan_ pulang?" Uzumaki Rihito—bocah dengan tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya itu bertanya dengan wajah lucunya. Dan tentu saja membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

" _Kaa-san_ baru saja pulang, Sayang. Kenapa? Rihito- _kun_ rindu _Kaa-san_ ya?" goda Sakura.

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Iya, Rihito rindu, _Kaa-chan_!"

Sakura segera mencium pipi putranya lagi. "Ya sudah, bagaimana kita pulang saja sekarang? Mau _Kaa-san_ buatkan ramen?"

Rihito bergerak girang dalam gendongan ibunya. "Aku mau! Ayo pulang! Pulang!" Sakura kembali tersenyum, begitu pula dengan dua lelaki yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebar istrinya. "Pulanglah, dan istirahat," Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada putranya, "dan kau, jangan membuat _kaa-chan_ lelah ya?" Rihito mengangguk lucu. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala putranya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan suaminya sesaat sebelum bergumam pelan. "Aku pulang dulu, _Anata_." Lalu sepasang iris _emerald_ itu bergulir ke arah lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk tepaku. "Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke- _kun_." Istri dari Hokage ke-7 itu tersenyum pedih dan dengan itu Sakura pergi bersama putranya. Meninggalkan sang suami dengan lelaki yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya sendu.

 _Aku tahu kau akan bahagia bersamanya, Sakura._

Naruto yang menangkap pandangan Sasuke pada istrinya segera melunturkan senyumnya. "Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh dan melihat wajah muram Naruto, "aku …,"

"Terima kasih," sela Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan dan senyuman lembut Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

 _"Terima kasih karena telah membahagiakannya."_

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[*]**_ _**Poncho**_ adalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh suku-suku Indian di Peru untuk melindungi diri dari terpaan angin dan hujan. Poncho sebenarnya termasuk dalam kategori baju hangat. Pakaian ini merupakan model pakaian yang dibuat satu lembar dan hanya punya satu lubang di tengahnya agar kepala kita bisa masuk. [Singkatnya, Poncho itu jubah yang Sasuke kenakan dalam perjalanannya menebus dosa.]

* * *

A/N : OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU _MY KING_ —PAPA SASUKE! :D Semoga makin kece, makin keren, makin dingin(?) ke semua cewek, kecuali istri dan anakmu tercinta #lirik SakuSara# Semoga keluarga yang kau bina akan bahagia selamanya. Aminnn…

Assalamu'alaikum _minna-san_! :D Alhamdullilah fic yang dari awal bulan april udah jadi project akhirnya bisa dipublish juga. Haha, yap! Sasa emang udah rencanain kado ultah si ayam itu ini. Kali-kali pengen buat fict di mana si ayam menderita :') Agak _dark_ ya? Ga papa 'lah ya? Kenapa Sasa publish hari ini, ngga besok aja? Jawabannya, Sasa takut besok ngga punya waktu. Jadi ga papa lah ya kado ultahnya Sasa kasih satu hari lebih cepat? #Ngedip genit ke Papa Sasu# xD Semoga kalian suka...

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

 _ **Singg!**_

#ngilang# dichidori Sasuke T.T

 **Sasuke** : Hn, itu 'lah akhir dari seseorang yang telah berani-berani mengubah takdir Uchiha. #Smirk.

 **Sakura** : #Ngelus pundak Sasuke# Sudahlah, _Anata_ … ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimana pun ceritanya, dengan siapa pun kau atau aku dipasangkan, faktanya kita tetap suami-istri, 'kan? #senyum manis# Aku harus menghidupkan Sasa- _chan_ lagi, kalau dia mati, siapa yang akan melanjutkan semua cerita tentang kita? #natap miris Sasa yang tepar di atas keyboard laptop#

 **Sasuke** : Nanti saja, #Narik Sakura dalam pelukannya# Hn, kau milikku, Uchiha Sakura. Hanya milikku. #Bisiknya#

 **Sakura** : _I'm yours,_ Sasuke- _kun_. _Otanjoubi omedetou_. Apa yang kauinginkan sebagi hadiah, _Anata_?

 **Sasuke** : Adik untuk Sarada.

 **Sakura** : #blush# BRUK! #pingsan#

 **Sasuke** : #smirk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Suasana hening di gerbang desa Konohagakure pada malam itu menjadi saksi bisu antara dua anak manusia yang tengah berdiri berhadapan diiringi oleh hembusan angin musim semi yang beberapa bulan lagi akan datang berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya.

"Menikahlah, kalian berdua."

Sakura berdiri mematung ketika mendengar penuturan lelaki yang selama ini ia tunggu kehadirannya sejak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir. Pasalnya, lelaki itu—Uchiha Sasuke baru saja dua hari kembali sejak dua tahun meninggalkan Konoha untuk yang kedua kalinya, kini memutuskan untuk kembali pergi dari desa dengan dalih menebus dosa di masa lalu belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa katanya? Menikah? Apa maksudnya? Sakura tak mengerti.

"Menikah? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum, namun entah mengapa sangat sulit sekali untuknya tersenyum di tengah kegundahan hatinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Tanpa emosi, namun sekelebat percikan emosi terlihat semar di kedua iris matanya yang berbeda. Obsidian di mata kirinya dan … iris ungu bergaris dengan sembilan titik tamoe di mata kanannya. "Naruto … menikahlah dengannya, Sakura."

"Apa?" Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "T-tapi … kenapa? Bukankah kau—"

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, aku kembali untukmu, dan inilah tujuanku kembali," sela Sasuke, "setidaknya kali ini kabulkanlah keinginanku, Sakura."

Perlahan tapi pasti, iris klorofil _kunoichi_ muda itu mulai berkaca. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke selalu menyakiti hatinya seperti ini. Selama dua tahun kepergian Sasuke setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura selalu setia menanti lelaki itu. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan beberapa _shinobi_ dari desa lain yang berniat meminangnya, karena satu … _hanya Uchiha Sasuke 'lah yang ia inginkan._

 _Tapi … kenapa?_

"Kenapa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar, "kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_! Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku?"

"Itu 'lah alasannya," Sasuke menatap Sakura redup, "kau akan selalu tersakiti jika kau terus bersamaku."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Sasuke- _kun_ …,"

"Hiduplah bersama seseorang yang mencintaimu," Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, "kau akan bahagia bersamanya," tangan kanannya terjulur, menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura dengan kedua jarinya. "Sejak dulu, aku selalu menyusahkan kalian berdua, terutama Naruto. Jadi, sekarang … biarkan aku membalasnya. Naruto berhak bahagia, dan kebahagiaannya adalah dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih dan kecewa. "Tidak, aku tidak mau!" _Kunoichi_ itu segera melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sasuke dengan tatapan pesakitan. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menderita, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku ingin bersamamu! Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu! Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tahu?!"

"Maaf," secepat kilat tubuh Sasuke berada di belakang tubuh Sakura yang berdiri kaku. "Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Mulai sekarang, belajarlah mencintai Naruto." Perlahan satu tangannya yang tersisa mulai merengkuh bahu Sakura lembut. " _Aku tidak akan pernah menikah,"_ Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Aku hanya akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuk desa. Aku ingin meneruskan misi kak Itachi yang belum terwujud. Menjaga desa Konoha dengan seluruh jiwanya— _jiwaku_."

Sakura menatap keluar gerbang desa dengan tatapan hampa. Iris klorofilnya perlahan meredup. Kosong. Kini satu-satunya harapan untuk meraih seseorang yang sangat dicintainya sejak lama telah menghilang. Hilang tanpa bekas. Bersamaan dengan indra frasanya yang ikut menghilang.

Sasuke menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura. "Karena _Uchiha terakhir_ akan _tetap_ menjadi Uchiha terakhir, tidak akan ada Uchiha _yang lain_. Uchiha hanya akan menjadi sejarah. Itu 'lah takdir kami, takdir Uchiha." Dan dengan itu Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan setetes air mata yang menetes dari ujung matanya.

Sakura ikut menutup kedua matanya dan menangis terisak seraya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang melingkar hangat di bahunya. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ …," saat itu 'lah Sakura tahu, ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan cintanya _lagi_ seperti dulu.

 _Jadi … begini 'kah akhirnya?_


End file.
